


Thank you

by Pandora (Heather)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-06
Updated: 2001-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Pandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Willow haben der big smoochen. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes of listening to Dido's "Thank you" at four in the morning, and then thinking about someone. Hope it's not too awful. Also, this is what is known as a "CWC". (For those of you who don't speak fanfiction shorthand, that stands for "Curse? What Curse?") Willow/Angel, Spike/Buffy implied

_**Thank You**_  
Author: Pandora

Title: Thank you

Disclaimer: Not mine....wait....maybe. ::checks:: Nope. Not mine.

Summary: Angel and Willow haben der big smoochen. That's pretty much it.

Author's notes: This is what comes of listening to Dido's "Thank you" at four in the morning, and then thinking about someone. Hope it's not too awful. Also, this is what is known as a "CWC". (For those of you who don't speak fanfiction shorthand, that stands for "Curse? What Curse?") Willow/Angel, Spike/Buffy implied

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Graphic sex.

+++++

Sweat beaded between her breasts as Willow turned in her sleep. The summer night was too hot, and her bed too lonely, but still she slept, wishing that she wasn't alone.

She sighed, turning onto her back. She'd been half-awake before, but now she was fully awake, the sheer loneliness and awful heat more than anyone could sleep through. She looked longingly at the empty side of the bed and sighed. He still wasn't home.

She sighed sadly, sitting up in bed and reaching over to grab a laptop. It was obvious Willow would not be getting any sleep in tonight, so she might as well get some work done.

Strands of red hair fell in bright green eyes as Willow typed and clicked, ignoring the loose pieces of hair as she gathered background information for her latest spell, idly checking her little clock, wondering when he'd be getting back. She wasn't worried, she knew Angel could handle himself, but... Oh, who was she kidding? Willow sighed and muttered aloud to herself, "I'm worried."

"About what?" A voice asked softly from the door.

"Angel!" Willow cried happily, smiling at her lover as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Hey." He said, smiling back and coming to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. He leaned in, gently kissing her and pushing the wayward cardinal red tendril of hair behind her ear. "Sorry I'm late. Got held up in a crypt downtown. More trouble with Darla and Dru."

Willow sighed. Darla and Dru had been giving him trouble for nearly four years now. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Angel tenderly pressed cool lips to her heated forehead and tangling his fingers in her long red mane. "Spike took more hits than I did."

"Oh, I'm sure Buffy was happy about that." Willow muttered balefully.

"Actually, she thought it probably did him a lot of good. Said he needs a good ass-kicking once in a while to keep his ego in check." Angel told her with a smile, lightly caressing her cheek. Willow leaned into his touch, her eyes closing but the smile on her face widening as Angel's mouth brushed her ear and his hand came to rest on her knee.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back, kissing his cheek and lightly nuzzling his face with her jaw. "I missed you."

"I know." He said softly, planting a soft kiss on her neck. Angel frowned suddenly, as if just now taking note of her fevered, sweat- beaded skin. "Willow, are you all right? You feel...warmer than usual."

She laughed softly. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just...it's 104° outside." Green eyes lovingly met brown ones as she added seductively, "I've been hoping a certain vampire would help keep me cool..."

Angel chuckled, his hand roaming from her knee to her hip, lovingly smoothing over her thigh through the fabric of her drawstring pajama pants. "I thought you might be too tired when I came home..."

"I'm not." She whispered gently, scooting down on the bed so she was laying fully on her back and Angel's hand was resting on her right rib. Angel leaned down and kissed her, gently tasting the soft, pink lips of his redhead as his hand wandered over her stomach, the fingers creeping underneath the white silk of her camisole and traveling further up. A low moan emitted from Willow's throat as strong hands met with soft curves of breast, the fingers teasingly brushing her nipple as Angel's mouth found hers.

Tongues dueled as Angel's hand stayed put, lightly massaging her right breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb, enjoying the sounds of Willow's tiny moans and cries beneath his mouth. She was always so responsive, his little witch. He leaned down, leaving a trail of cool, gentle kisses along her throat, moving down to the tops of her breasts and the soft, sensitive space between them.

A groan eased from Willow's mouth and she sat up, pulling the white top over her head and letting it fall to the floor, heat suffusing her face as Angel's eyes fell on her breasts and his hand lovingly stroked slowly up and down her side.

He leaned down, lightly kissing the soft, sweet flesh of her upper stomach before slowly trailing his lips between her breasts, his sensitive nose deeply inhaling the scents of sage, freesia and spiced apples and underneath it all, something else. Something just her. The smell of Willow.

His tongue slid between her breasts, soliciting moans and cries from her as his hands crept up to gently cup her breasts, the cold of his palms making goosebumps spring up all over them.

Willow's hips arched into Angel's stomach as he continued the delicious torture on her breasts, and he laughed softly, pushing her back down. His mouth momentarily strayed from its place on her chest as he whispered into her ear, "Not yet." He leaned back down and sucked her breast into his mouth.

Response was almost instantaneous as Willow cried out and arched her back, pressing her breast even further into his mouth as his hand wandered down and slipped inside her pants. His hand met with heat as it reached the juncture between her legs, his fingers lightly stroking over her opening as he continued to suckle her breasts, delighting in the sounds she made as his fingers and tongue continued to please her. Willow arched into him once more as she felt his fingers easing into her, the sensations overwhelming her. Her hands slid down to his waist, grabbing the hem of the black sweater that covered his chest and pulling it over his head and discarding it to the floor. His mouth captured hers in a kiss as their bare chests crushed together and his fingers increased the speed of their rhythm inside her.

Willow's fingers ran all over his chest, fingernails lightly encircling his nipples as the other hand ran down his belly, fumbled with his belt and finally succeeded on removing both belt and unzipping his fly. Her hands slipped underneath the fabric of his pants, momentraily caressing him through the black boxerbriefs before she eased the pants away from his body. Angel groaned softly as he felt Willow ease the pants away from his body, and withdrew his fingers from inside her, the hand immediately sliding up her stomach to lovingly caress her hip through the smooth, white material and finally following suit and slipping the things off of her, letting them fall to the floor.

Willow kissed him fiercely, turning them over so that she was straddling his stomach as she rained gentle kisses down on his neck and chest, pausing to flick her tongue over one of the nipples. Angel half-laughed, half-moaned over the gesture and ran one hand up over her back and into her hair, caressing the long, thick red locks as Willow sucked his nipple into her mouth.

All that was between them now was a pair of black boxerbriefs and white bikini underpants, and both strained with need as their hips ground together. Angel's hands wandered all over Willow's back, his fingertips finding all of the little spots in her back that he knew to be sensitive, as she continued to suck at his nipples, now worrying one with her teeth.

Angel yanked Willow down into his embrace, delving his tongue into the far reaches of her mouth and turning over so that his body lay over hers, the feel of her becoming more than he could endure. Soft flesh smoothed against his as his hands and mouth traveled lovingly over the familiar spots on her chest and neck, his hips pressing hard into her as her legs went around his waist. Angel lifted them both off the bed, his hands sweeping over her waist to slowly remove her bikini pants, the need to feel her, to touch her, to be inside her becoming more than he thought possible. Willow moved with him, allowing him to take off her underwear as her hands sought the waistband of his own, pulling them off quickly and locking her legs around his waist once more, the feel of his cool flesh against her fevered skin so, so wonderful.

Now naked and curled together, some of the earlier urgency vanished, replaced by a sense of tenderness as their unclothed bodies rubbed together. Angel planted a series of soft, sweet kisses all over her, starting from her lips and moving all the way down to the soft flesh of her abdomen.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She uttered softly, pulling him back over her and looking into his eyes pleadingly.

He let out a soft groan before he finally, slowly--oh, so slowly-- entered her. They cried out in unison, the infinite passion and tenderness in being united like this eternally beautiful, fantastically sweet. They both wanted to savor it forever.

He slowly moved in and out of her, their movements soon finding the natural, ancient rhythm as Willow's legs locked themselves tighter around his waist and her hands lovingly stroked over his tattoo.

"Oh, Gods, I love you, I love you, so, so much, Angel..." She babbled softly as they moved together.

"I love you, Willow." He kissed her passionately, tightening his arms around her waist to hold her closer, sliding deeper into her as his tongue found hers.

Willow kissed back feverishly, arching into him as he moved. There was nothing as wonderful in this world as making love to Angel. The way his hands moved over her back, her breasts, his mouth plundering her own as his hips ground into hers, forcing himself deeper, trying to bring her to climax. Oh, Gods, she loved him. Angel rained kisses down on her neck, running his tongue across her collarbone as they moved, the sheer wonder and beauty of touching each other like this crashing over him in euphoric waves. It was overwhleming. The taste of her, the smell, the feel of her soft skin under his hard body. He loved her so much, it made his head spin and it was all he could do to keep the entire world from spinning out of control.

The speed of his thrusts increased, now moving at a furious pace as her cries of joy rang in his ears. He covered her mouth with a passionate, desperate kiss, tasting her as his hands cradled her hips. His touches were loving, reverent, the kisses filled with gentleness as well as passion, and it was all becoming more than she could bear.

"Willow!"

"Angel!"

Their bodies slammed into each other as they climaxed together, waves of euphoria washing through him and into her. Sounds of orgasmic bliss echoed throughout the room, mouths sought mouths to exchange kisses as fingers sought faces to gently brush away tears of joy.

"I love you...." Willow whispered softly as Angel's fingertips softly grazed her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"I love you." He echoed, gently kissing her forehead. He held her face in hands and suddenly smiled, a mischievious smile.

"What?" She asked, her breathing not yet slowed to normal.

"Did I cool you off?" He asked, grinning roguishly at his red-haired lover before wrapping his arms around her and pulling the white bedsheet over them both.

She laughed softly and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you."

~*~END~*~ (thank God)


End file.
